A Heart is Strong A Heart Is Loyal
by VioletNatured
Summary: I entered this in a contest for another site and got second place. It's not my best work, but I like it Give it a try. SasukexOC


Name: Rin Kororo (cold heart)

Age:16

Living Family: Kaji Kokoro(fire heart) & Mizu Kokoro(water heart) her twin little brothers  
Rin-

kaji-  
Mizu-

~Rin's P.O.V~

I sighed for what could have been the billionth time that day. I had just gotten back from my mission and was currently looking through my bingo book. I crossed off the name of the man with long black hair and pale skin. Someone beat me to the rotten snake sanin. That someone being none other than the Uchiha Prodigy himself. 'His damn sensei must have run out of tricks up his sleeve.' I sneered to myself. I looked at the sky, from the position of the sun I could tell that it was somewhere between five and six. 'I should hurry.'

I immediately noticed people bowing respectively at me and I scrunched my eyebrows together. I felt my mask move. 'Oh right. My mask.' My hand moved to my face and removed the mask that resembled a cat. I tucked it onto my belt, I didn't need it now. With the mask off I could feel the little remains of the sunlight hit my pale skin. I closed my eyes, shielding my bright red eyes from the strong gleam of the sun. I heaved another sigh and ran now. I made it to the Hokage building and marched right in. I was tackled, a body wrapped around my legs while someone else gripped my torso from behind. I tried not to smile, but the second Kaji and Mizu looked at me, I let my bright white teeth show. Only for them.

Two children, who only knew their mother for merely a year before they were ripped from her arms and killed before them. I was there to watch, having only been ten years old when my family was killed. My clan had been killed to begin with, my family was the only remaining survivors. I was only five myself back then. Another five years later, father is dead, a week later my mother. All I remember, however, was pale skin that matched the eerie moon and yellow eyes, that of a snakes. It made sense why Orochimaru would kill off our clan. We excelled in cerebral control, it was in our keikei genkai. Each Kokoro was born to a promise. A promise to protect those they cared for and their village.

When a Kokoro was born, they were given a talent over an element. Myself being over that of ice, which is why my mother named me Rin, meaning cold. As much as the others would joke about saying that it was for my attitude, it wasn't. Kaji was named fire for the same reason, and Mizu, water. With our keikei genkai, though, we had full control of the a person's brain which meant their movements, body functions, and to a certain point we could even make someone heal faster, or die. There lied the problem. Orochimaru hoped we would be able to stop him from having to need a vessel. A Kokoro could eliminate that factor from his immortality. We _all_ refused to help the evil snake sanin. When word got out of my family's survival, sound ninja were sent to eliminate us. My siblings and myself were safe though, thanks to the Third, that is.

-"Rin? Rin?" Sakura looked at me as she held Kaji and Mizu's little hands in her own. "How was the mission?" she looked fearful, thinking my subordinates were probably killed. Either that or she feared I had kept my promise and killed that traitor-teme, Sasuke. Knowing Sakura, it was most likely the later.

-"Rest assured Sakura-chan. Sasuke had left the base, no survivors from what I could tell. Orochimaru's dead body was on the floor when I infiltrated the base." An impassive look graced my face.

-"Is that so?" Tsunade appeared behind us, I had heard her, but the twins hadn't and they jumped and I saw them shiver. I nodded to her and handed her my report along with my complete bingo book. She handed me another one and I sighed. Killing wasn't my favorite thing to do, no matter _how_ "cold hearted" I was. Tsunade grimaced at me, she understood. She had once been my grandmother's friend and she took a liking to me when she became hokage. She said I had great potential, and so she trained me in ways I could only learn from the great Tsunade, Princess of the Slugs. What a great title, Baa-chan.

-"Psst…Kaji….Kaji!" I tried to ignore the twins while Tsunade read over my report. Sakura tried to quiet them and eventually gave up when they let go of her hand and retreated to a corner. Mizu's whispers continued. "Kaji….Tsunade-baa-chan has big boobies." they giggled and I saw Sakura stiffen. She tried to hush the boys and calm down Lady Tsunade as she made her way to the "innocent" seven year old boys. I saw angry veins protrude from her skin. I just smirked, finding it amuzing how two seven year olds could get under the woman's skin so easily.

-"Yeah! Mizu…Mizu!" Kaji tried to grasp Mizu's attention now as he continued to giggle. "Mizu-kun…Sakura's got a _big_ forehead too!" he extended his hands, trying to show how big. Now Sakura stiffened and I got in front of them. From seeing her handy work with Naruto, I doubted the boys would have made it out of there without a bruise if I hadn't intervened. How did they make it alive and well without me here to defend them from the pinkette and the blond woman's wrath? I turned to Shizune who looked paniced, she knew that they would get it too, I bowed to the three women in front of me.

-"Well, thank you for picking them up from the academy Sakura-chan, I should get them home." I turned to Lady Tsunade. "Inform me if there are any problems, my Lady." I picked up the twins, they dangled from my hold on each one of them as I grabbed them from the waist, my right hand stung though. I ran out quickly through the window, they loved that. I landed gracefully on my feet before scolding them as I heard Sakura and Tsunade yell at Shizune who pointed out that the boys were only telling the truth. 'Poor Shizune,' I thought as I heard her shout in pain. I inwardly laughed though. Tsunade had a monstrous temper to match that strength of hers. I may have learned well from her, but unlike Sakura, her personality was not influenced into my own.

The twins were already in bed and I looked at my bingo book. A few caught my attention, I'd get to work on them tomorrow. The first was a man with white hair and razor sharp teeth, the second a woman with red hair and glasses, a superior gleam in her eyes. 'Snob.' I thought to myself. I then noted another male with only a name, they had no picture, just a description of how he looked. Juggo, tall apparently with orange hair. 'Figures all the wierdos are to the end.' I thought to myself. I flipped the page again and stared. 'Sasuke.' I thought as I stared at the onyx eyed male, or at least his 2-D image. My fingertips touched between my shoulder blade and neck on my right. His chidori had painfully rammed through there, leaving an awful scar. I closed my eyes remembering the night.

~Flashback~

I stared at the young Uchiha-heir. An impassive look on my face as I stared at him, his body hunched over Naruto's unmoving one. My body felt the urge to save him, he was apart of my village, and a Kokoro had a promise to fulfill. I stopped though, his headband fell from his forehead and landed near Naruto's head. A small gash was on it and my red eye's saddened. My fists tightened at my side, only traitors had that. It was a sign of their betrayal to their home village. My knuckles turned white and I felt chakra move it's way into my fists, just as Tsunade had taught me.

-"Take him back to the village, Rin. He's still alive." Sasuke stood, his back to me. I emerged from the bushes, my black hair framing my head as it hung down, I faced the ground to hide the tears behind my red eyes. I breathed in, relaxing my poor rapid heartbeat. 'Kokoro's are strong, Kokor's are loyal.' I repeated my father's words in my head over and over again and looked up.

-"Help me take him then." I told him, my voice _colder_. That shocked him. I had admitted I was in love with him not merely a week , or so, before the chunin exams. He _claimed_ he returned the feelings. He just smirked and looked at me. "Why do you smirk, Saskue? For someone who looks pretty _broken _and_ torn, _you shouldn't." I smirked back and he looked at me in the eyes.

-"Why so _cold_, Rin? Don't you love me anymore?" my fists tightened. I'd wipe that damn smirk off his face if I could. I concentrate chakra in my hands, time to activate my Keikei Genkai. He noted, my left palm glowed with a strange red chakra. "Your really going to use that on me?" I made no motion, spoke no words, just stared. His smirk fell and for a second I saw a glimpse of regret. "I don't want to fight you, Kokoro. It'd be a shame if your brothers where to be left alone without their sister." I glared now and ran at him, at the last minute as my hand was about to make contact with his flesh, he kicked my chin, but I braced myself for the landing. I stood and ran at him, forming hand signs. My fingers were positioned to my lips. He did the same, his own bloodline trait activated, the Sharingan.

-"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" "Ice Style: Cold Fire Infusion" we shouted. The flames contorted, twisting into one huge ball, before it sent us flying. I managed to land on my two feet, Sasuke hadn't had the privilege though and hit his back against a wall. My jutsu was blue, the flames still stood around the land, but when they were extinguished, a blanket of snow covered us. I quickly got up and ran at him, controlling chakra into my fists. I shouted out in anger as I let my fist hit him, he moved at the last minute, but my fists managed to make an impact. I smirked when he shouted out in pain, gripping his side. He spit out blood, a rib must have been broken and punctured something. My eyes saddened and I looked down.

-"Come home, please. I-I need my best friend with me. I can't take care of the twins on my own…..You know that!" I shouted to him in the end, my anger was flaring, even though tears streamed down my face. "Sasuke, I don't want to _have …_to _make_ you come by force!" he smirked, even though his face slacked in pain.

-"Like you can." marks started to claw at his skin, turning it a dull black, his eyes yellow. Yellow, kind of like Orochimaru's. I let a angry roar erupt from me as I charged, my hand extended as it glowed red yet again. He ran at me with his hand glowing blue, millions of birds' chirps came from it. 'Kuso!' Those wings on his back, or hands, would give him the advantage. His eyes were crazed. My hand made it to his face in time, or so I thought. I wasn't fast enough to call off the jutsu, and as I tried to rise his hand, I was hit. He was aiming for my stomach, but got my shoulder, we were still in mid air after all. I grunted and he was stiff. I had no strength left and we fell. Sasuke fell like a stone by my side, still not able to move until I gave a command to his nervous system or called off the jutsu.

-"Damn….you were really going to hit me, weren't you?" I asked him, a smirk on my face. He smirked right back, but nodded.

-"You won't last long like this. Release the jutsu Rin and I'll let you come with me." I turned my head. I'd loose this round, too much blood loss would result in me fainting. That meant the jutsu would just wear off and he'd be free to go. If only I could stay awake long enough for others to get here.

-"You'll leave and you won't come back Uchiha. You'd risk even your best friend and the girl you said to have loved, all for power. You betrayed your village, why shouldn't I expect that the same will happen to me? You're just a traitorous bastard, just like Itachi." I didn't have to turn to look at him to know he was angry and upset. He was fuming, I could just tell. My vision was set on Naruto, the kid was out cold. He'd fought so hard, all for nothing. I let a meek sob shake my body, Naruto's form got blurry and I knew that I wouldn't make it in time for the others to get here. "Kokoro's are strong, Kokoro's are…loyal." the smile on my lips would be the last I ever shared to anyone else beside my own siblings. That was the last thing I did. I turned to Sasuke and smiled before closing my eyes, the pain too much to bare.

~Present Time~

When they found me, Sasuke was no longer there, the jutsu had worn off. I couldn't keep up with my keikei genkai with me unconscious. I awoke in a hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around my right side. To this day, that arm isn't completely healed. Sometimes it lays motionless at my side and sometimes it hurts to move it, but I ignore the pain. His chidori had hit a few nerves and as a result my arm is in pain with sudden movements, and as a ninja those happen frequently. I ignore the pain, sending signals to my brain to ignore it. Sometimes Sakura or Tsunade's treatments really work and my arm won't hurt for weeks, other times….well other times it doesn't matter what I do, but my arm won't move on my own accord. Which is strange since if I wanted, I could make a blind man see, a deaf man hear, all with my keikei genkai. I can't use it on myself though for some reason.

I lifted my hand and touched the page, almost like if I could feel his skin. My right hand wasn't throbbing with the movement at the moment, for that I was thankful. I just stared at his image. Same midnight black hair, onyx eyes, pale skin. He obviously matured, his facial features sharper here and duller there. His eyes were obviously void of all emotion, much like my own today. Something wet traced it's way down my cheek and I stopped it before it could make it off my chin. I examined the tear drop and then stood angrily, throwing the bingo book off the table. I needed to train. I stood when I heard footsteps. I took out a kunai and looked around, the kunai turning red from the flames I hadn't notice I made. I put them out and turned, but threw the kunai behind me sharply and quickly., no longer alarmed at who it was.

In the kitchen, stood two shocked twins, one with his blue eyes wide and the other with wide red eyes like my own. They both looked at each other, Mizu pinned to a cupboard with my kunai. I just shook my head. Mizu had been scaling the furniture to get to the sweets, something they always tried. At least the two kept me on my toes. Kaji tried to release his younger, red eyed twin. Yes, Mizu, who controlled water, had mine and my mother's eyes. Where as Kaji, who could control fire, had bright blue eyes like my father. Ironic, yes, but cute. I was surprised, it was usually Kaji who I had pinned. Mizu's who picks up the smaller of the two, Kaji, and he would try to balance his brother on top of his head, while they tried to reach the dango I had hidden from them. They had misbehaved today, obviously they did that a lot. My own personal Narutos.

-"How many time…" I pulled the kunai out and caught Mizu, "have I told you not to do that. If you guys fall and I'm not here, you could get seriously hurt." they bowed their heads.

-"We're sorry Okka-I mean…Rin-nee-san." I stiffened. They had no fond memories of my parents, and since I have looked after them since they were merely a year old, they looked at me as their mother more than a sister. I wasn't mother, I wasn't mother! I couldn't replace her. I gave them a small sad smile and looked up towards what they wanted most. I leaned up and got the box filled with the treats. I handed it to them and their faces lighted up. I hurried them and pushed them to the tv.

-"Watch television, I'll be back. I'll be training. If you need anything Naruto's apartment is just across the hall. Then again, if he just barges in here again and takes the Ramen…" I leaned down to them and lowered my voice. "tell him I'm in my room sleeping and you'll tell on him." they clicked their fingers together evilly. I just shook my head at the two little minions before leaving. I wasn't being irresponsible. Naruto was across the hall, my friend and fellow Anbu, Sayu, was just in the second floor. I knew they'd be safe. I jumped out the window and ran to my training spot. I threw kunai at a dummy and put my fingers to my lips, whispering the name of the jutsu. Ice shards erupted from the kunai, and stabbed the dummy, ripping him to shreds. I tried it with multiple kunai, and it worked just as well. I perfected other techniques as well, and when I felt that Sasuke's face was no longer plaguing my thoughts, I made my way home for sleep. I'd have to meet him tomorrow, and no emotions could stop me from doing my duty as a Kokoro.

-"Rin! Rin! Open up!" I was just putting on my ninja sandals when I heard the blonde's shouts. I sighed and opened the door and was met with cerulean eyes that lighted with happiness. I sighed again.

-"Naruto, the twins_ were_ asleep, but now I'm not so sure." he just grinned and I looked away, my mask on my face now. "Look after them while I'm gone okay." I was about to head out the door when he stopped me.

-"Hey, you forgot your book." I froze, I hadn't told him about my targets. "Wow, boy do these guys look weird! You think you'll be alri…" he never finished that sentence, and I turned, snatching the book and shutting it, all the while abstracting his view of the male avenger. I stared at him, if he could see my face through the mask, he'd note the impassive look I possessed again, my game face. The face that said, I didn't care who I was killing, it was just a job. "You-your after Sasuke?" he spoke, stunned. All the while I noted to heads, covered in jet black hair pop back inside their rooms. They were awake after all. "Answer me!" he shouted and I held my ground.

-"Yes." I turned to leave, leaving him stunned at my bluntness. Like he wasn't once my team mate and I wasn't once in love with the Uchiha boy. My legs wouldn't move and I looked down, shocked. The twins were stopping me, their little hands glowing red. They weren't allowed to use that yet, my orders. At least not until they were older. My eyes were large, the size of plates, as I stared a them. They had tears running down their faces.

-"Please…Okka-san…don't hurt Otou-san." my heart skipped a beat. When they were younger, I had spent so much time with Sasuke, they had taken a liking to calling him father. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. Naruto. I stayed put. The twins let go. A Kokoro could easily remove a child's jutsu, so why wasn't I? Why was I just standing there, with invisible tears streaming down my face. How did I know I was crying? From the small water marks my tears made on the carpet floor. My mask prevented the others from seeing though. "please." they whispered again in unison. "Okka-san." I put my fingers to my lips.

-"Release." I whispered, in a hushed tone. I looked down now, moving my legs as they stumbled back. "I'm not your mother. I'm not mom! I'm Rin!" I shouted and ran out the door. I had heard Naruto gasp, he had never seen me behave this way. On top of that, he had never seen me blow up at the twins, or show any negative emotion towards them, others sure, but not them. I shut my eyes tight when I heard their loud wails. I needed to get away faster, I couldn't let that get to me.

~Next Day~

I was sitting in a tree, concealing my chakra, even though it was useless. That Karin chick could detect my chakra either way. I just simply lowered it. I wanted them to doubt my power. I made Ice clones and they surrounded the area, at about a hundred meter radius. Just in case of course. Each clone was read, their hands glowing red beneath the black gloves. Sasuke would recognize me and my attack if he saw the red charka that collected into my palms. I saw them first, I hadn't recognized this man, so I assumed he was the one without a picture, Juggo. He fit the description anyways. I made motion for my clone to jump down and it did, instantly grabbing a hold of the man's arm and that was all it took. He looked stunned, since my clone just melted away afterwards. I gave no command so he could move his body still, I could see in his head he was shocked as to why I hadn't attacked.

-"Sasuke-kun!" My eyebrow twitched, at the shrill voice and at the "kun" honorific, she added at the end of his name. "We're being surrounded!" Again, my eye twitched. 'Way to give your location away, red.' I thought bitterly. This woman was _obviously_ the Sakura replacement. 'Someone should give someone the memo that Sakura isn't _that_ annoying anymore.' I thought to myself. Next I spotted the white haired male, Suigetsu, carrying a large sword. I recognized it and tried to push the memory behind me. It was Zabuza's and I could easily recall that mission to the land of waves. I had given the guys their first and only view of me crying, and over Sasuke's so-called "dead" body.

-"Are you sure? You've been off lately. And would you quit screaming?! Your letting them know we're here" I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. Ironic, him _screaming_ at her to get her to _stop_ screaming. Yeah, this was a wannabe Team 7 alright. So, did that make Juggo me? Nah! The guy looked to impassive, on second thought…..

-"Shut up Suigetsu. Juggo, did you see anything?" I shuddered when I heard Sasuke's voice, and I gripped my Kunai, bringing it to my chest. I tried to still my heart and breathing. I looked at my clones, counting on my fingers.

-"Someone appeared out of nowhere, but they just simply disappeared. They had a good grip on my arm, she could have easily broken a bone or two with that hold of hers." I could see through Juggo's eyes now too. Sasuke was raising an eyebrow at him.

-"She? A woman?" he nodded. One. I pointed to my clones.

-"Yes. She was from Konoha, an ANBU as well." Sasuke's face was void of any facial feature, just blank. Two…they braced themselves.

-"Come out, we know your there!" shouted the female." Three! They jumped. One behind the white haired male, another behind the red head. I stayed put. They made it in time before that Suigetsu character sliced at them with his katana. They were each sliced into two blocks of ice, before turning into a puddle of water.

-"Water clones?" Sasuke smirked, I saw it through that Karin girl's eyes now.

-"No, ice clones. Come out now, Kokoro." The others stiffened and were on guard.

-"What? A Kokoro? But-But Sasuke! Their chakra isn't as strong….it's too weak." The red headed annoyance shouted. With that said Sasuke was behind me in an instant. I just stared ahead of me before jumping down to his friends who all stiffened and tried to attack me. They all stopped.

-"Ah ah ah. That's not fair." I put my hand son my hips. They were all baffled.

-"What?! But when did she tag us?!" Suigetsu asked, shocked.

-"The clones." whispered the "Rin" replacement.

-"So tell me Sasuke, which one am I? I can't possibly be _him. Or_ are you _gay_ now?" I asked my hands on Juggo's cheeks. The man was tall, so I had to lean up. My shirt lifting with the movement. I saw his eyes scan my exposed midsection. "Well, that takes care of that theory, ne Sasuke?" my voice cold, yet teasing. Suigetsu tried to restrain his chuckle while the female roared an outburst.

-"What?! My Sasuke-kun is _not_ gay!" I just looked at her stepping closer to her.

-"Your right, he's not. He's too busy de-robbing me with his eyes." I told her, and she blushed, shouting again. I shut her up and she was shocked. "Shut up. Your voice annoys me." Suigetsu looked awed between me and Karin.

-"please….teach _me_ how to do that. I can't get her to shut up man!" I chuckled. I kind of liked him, not really, but still.

-"So let me get this straight. Naruto." I pointed to the white haired boy. "Sakura." now at Karin. "And… once again, is he me?" I asked as I stared at Juggo. Sasuke jumped down, having enough of my toying, I'm sure.

-"Release them Rin." I shrugged.

-"Nah! I have orders, bring you all back for questioning _alive_, or just kill you." I pretended to look over my nails, flicking dirt off of them. When he took out his blade, I simply let out an exasperated sigh. "I was hoping this could go a lot easier, but….oh well." I motioned my head to the silver one and suddenly he flew forward, attacking Sasuke with his sword. Next I sent the tall Juggo and lastly the annoying Karin. They all fought, but compared to Sasuke, they were weak.

-"When your done playing games, I'd like to see just how much you've grown Kokoro." I sighed again. Now you see that I didn't exaggerate when I said, "sighed for the billionth time". I bore easily, as you can already tell.

-"Fine." I said, my voice cold again, the other three ninja fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Sasuke had me pinned to a tree.

-"I've missed you, as hard as that is to believe. I was in search of a fifth member, are you interested?" My eyes turned into what could have been the deadliest glare, but he couldn't see that. He removed my mask. "You could easily stop me, you know?" his breath tickled my face. I felt my face flush and I turned my head the other way. He merely gripped my chin and forcefully turned me around. "You know I won't go back. So do as your told and kill me, Kokoro." I lifted my hand, but just let it hover over him, the glow not even there. I just replayed over my moment with the twins. 'Please…Okka-san…don't hurt Otou-san.' I looked away. He wasn't their father, even if he could easily pull it off with his dark ebony hair. "Do it." His lips hovered over my own. I couldn't, I still saw _my_ Sasuke, the one that didn't mind being called "father" at the age of twelve and thirteen.

~flashback~

Sasuke and I were playing in the near by park, the twins on the swing set. We had just finished training and the kids didn't want Sasuke to leave yet, they were only three right now, so free of corruption and filled with innocence. It had already been two years since my parents were killed. Sasuke was always with me since then. We were only friends before, since his family was masquerade by his brother, but now we were inseparable. He's protected me from the harsh words that the kids our age would throw at me. Rin Kokoro, a heartless _bitch_. Maybe they were right, but Sasuke thought otherwise. I had taken the kids out, Sasuke tagged along since he saw how sad I was. The twins had called me 'mother' again, and I had to explain to Sasuke why it had upset me. I was only twelve, I didn't need this type of pressure. I needed to just pass the academy, just one more year until I'm a ninja. He cheered me up, knowing that the real reason why I was so upset was because I missed my mother as well and had no one else to lean on and call 'mother.'

I continued to push Mizu, while Sasuke pushed Kaji, both twins laughing as they swung back and forth on the swing set. Their boisterous laughs echoed throughout the small playground. There were children with their mothers, children with their families and this hit home for me and Sasuke. I tried to ignore the others though when suddenly Mizu fell off the swing set, scrapping his knee. A small, thin line of blood oozed out of the small cut. I hadn't been paying attention to how far I had swung him. Mizu began to cry, and as usual when one got hurt, the other went into hysterics.

-"Mizu! Okka-san Mizu's dying! No! Mizu! Don't die." Sasuke chuckled at their dramatics, smirking and shaking his head. I ignored that fact that he called me mother again.

-"Hush, Kaji. He's fine. I'm sorry Mizu. There, it's okay." I kissed his cheek and looked through my pouch for a bandage or a band aid.

-"here, let me see." Sasuke bent down and I moved aside a bit, he took out a band aid and placed it on his knee. "There, your fine. You have to be strong, you can't be crying for every little thing." Sasuke's voice was strong and stern, yet all the same, it was caring. It reminded me of my father's. I looked away.

-"Huh! You healed him Otou-san!" I froze, so did Sasuke. Kaji, inspected his brother.

-"Thank you Otou-san." sniffled Mizu. I looked at Sasuke and turned, a strange pink tint on my cheeks. That was not like me, but still. I was embarrassed. I kneeled down to the boys and looked at them, sternly. I had to let them know, that they couldn't go calling people mother and father when they weren't.

-"Mizu, Kaji-"I was cut off, Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulders. His face just blank, but there was emotion in his eyes. A mixture of saddness, happiness and love, all swirled into one.

-"Your welcome. It's getting late, I'll walk you three home," he said, refusing to look me in the eye. He was probably afraid I'd spot that pink that graced his cheek bones, but I couldn't help but smile at what I saw.

~Present~

From that moment on, the twins always called him that. When we were put on the same team, we spent more time together. He'd sometimes even sleep in my little apartment. The twins loved it, and whenever we were graced with his presence, we could see a side of him no one else saw. A gentler Sasuke. Maybe it was just that those twins had a way to warm a person's heart. Maybe he pitied them. I felt something on me now. Something moving against my lips. He was kissing me. It was hard, and hungry. There was a lot of passion into it too along with desperation. I found myself returning it, my hands gripping his shirt as his gripped at my waist. He was pushing me farther into the tree and I heard some of it splinter. I gasped in pain and his tongue snaked it's way in. 'A Kokoro is strong, a Kokoro is loyal.' I pushed him away now. I jumped down to the ground. He smirked. He had a kunai in his hands.

-"Were you planning on jamming that into my other shoulder?" I said, our emotions may have disappeared again, but our heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats spoke for us. He smirked.

-"Clever." he threw the Kunai at me, to my right side. So he knew it was weak. I lifted my hand, quickly catching the kunai and ignoring the pain. "So, this is the result of that chidori?" I made no more, I threw the kunai back at him. He caught it, big mistake. My hand was brought to my lips and Sasuke saw this. He made it just in time to get nothing but a mere scratch on his arm from the ice crystals that were lodged into the tree now. "Nice trick, but you'll need more than that." He ran at me, his Kusangi heald up. He used his Chidori Nagashi and I felt the electric current surround me, I crumbled to the floor in pain, but was quick to do hand signs. I blew air out through my nose and a thick coat of ice surrounded me, acting as a protective veil, for now at least. He ran at me with his sword, chipping away some of the ice. He stopped his attack and I stopped mine, the ice exploding into shards, almost like shrapnel as pieces embedded into his skin.

-"Fire Style: Phenoix Flower Jutsu" I jumped away and did a few hand signs of my own.

-"Ice Style: Hale Storm Jutsu" giant pieces of ice made contact with his flames and our attacks canceled each other out. I looked at his friends. "Your team mates could have easily suffered from the attack had it not been for my jutsu." I warned him, he gave me the usual a simple 'hn'. He jumped further back and I did too. It was déjà vu, this scene had replayed itself in my head only just yesterday. I just hoped that the results would not end the same as back then, three ears ago.

-"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" "Ice Style: Cold Fire Infusion" Again swirls of blue and red mixed together, creating a beautiful spectacle. After, the large sphere turned purple before imploding. This time though, we managed to evade the blast. The snow began to cover the land again, his team mates soon wrapped in a blanket of cold, white snow. I looked at him, I was getting tired. I was still using my keikei genkai to keep the others busy, meanwhile, Sasuke had burly started using his Sharingun to counter my attacks. My breathing was soon labored.

-"Tired?" he was taunting me and I just glared. I opened my eyes and let out a cold breath, he saw this coming, repeating my attack. Damn his Sharingun. "Give up?" he was behind me, I threw a kunai at him, but he merely moved to the side. Another kunai of mine was used to block his sword. I wasn't winning this, if brute strength was the game plan, fine. I brought back my fists and, bingo! My hand made it to his chest. I sent him flying and he coughed out a lot of blood. My eyes saddened again. 'No! Not this again!' I shouted at myself, shaking my head vigorously.

-"Rin! Rin!" I turned at the voice, it was Naruto. I turned my back, and I shouldn't have. I grunted in pain as Sasuke's sword made contact with my back. I felt Sasuke's heavy breathing now, his chest heaving up and down. I looked at him, dark marks , yellow eyes, hand-like wings erupting from his back. His curse mark. The sword had only been driven deeper into my body, coming out of the other side.

-"Rin, no!" I saw Saukra yell out now, Kakashi-sensei was there now too. Naruto's eyes were just wide. I felt a trail of blood come from my mouth and I was going limp in Sasuke's arms.

-"Naru-to….I told you….to watch the…twins." I smiled meekly. I was loosing blood, so I was loosing concentration. I looked to Sasuke's team and they began to shift, they were waking up now. Damn it.

-"Sasuke! Let her go!" Shouted Naruto. Sasuke smirked.

-"Why Naruto? Should I tell her? Tell her how I managed to beat you at, yet again, something else?" I was confused, but saw Naruto clench his fists, his canines growing. "How you supposedly loved her when we were younger. She was mine you know, to this day, she still loves me. Don't you Rin?" his lips bent down and kissed my temple, and they trailed to my ear. "I'm the only one who manages to melt that cold heart of yours. Isn't that true, Kokoro, Rin?" he whispered in my ear. He pulled out the sword and I fell to the ground. "You can heal yourself from here." I looked at Sakura who came to heel my wounds. I pushed her away. Sasuke began to kick at Suigetsu, trying to get them to wake up.

-"Sasuke, We have orders to bring you back." I looked at my old sensei and saw he looked torn. His eyes drifted to my wound. "You'll bleed to death, Rin. Let Sakura heal you, stop being so proud." I laughed bitterly.

-"My prides all gone at this point. I, Rin Kokoro, have a week spot for Sasuke Uchiha. The traitor of my village. That's why he got away three years ago, I had him, but I felt pity. It happened today as well. So what's the point?" My fists clenched at my side. Sasuke stopped moving, and they were all staring at me, even though Sasuke wasn't, I could tell he was listening. I placed a strand of black hair behind my head, a crystal tear sliding from my bright red eyes. "I even… I yelled at them…the twins…" blood dripped from my palms now from my nails embedding into my skin. "They begged me not to hurt their Otou-san." I chuckled dryly. "I can't be their mother, and he's not their father, but their so small…so innocent. They just want a family again….like me." I whispered, more tears now. I could barely keep my feet up now, let alone walk, but I did. I made my way to Sasuke. "I'm…pathetic! ANBU show no emotions!" I griped at my hair, the pain on my right hand was numbed out by the pain on my left now.

-"Hn…I guess you are." I looked at Sasuke., smiling sadly. "truly pathetic, I can't believe I wasted my time with you." his first team mate awoke, Juggo. "pick up Suigetsu, I've got Karin." Juggo was groggy, and the others were still slumbering, still the man nodded.

-"Then again….so are you… an S rank criminal shouldn't be kissing their old flame and bring back old memories." I let my hand rest over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Did you mean it? When you said you loved me? Did you mean it when you said the reason why you let the twins call you father was because you imagined that we were your family? That we'd one day be your real family.." I trailed off and he stopped. Karin wiggled around now, my jutsu had long ago passed and even the white haired boy was up. Sasuke just dropped her, she landed face first into the ground, still groggy, I tried not to chuckle when she just knocked out again. "Did you mean it Sasuke." I walked forward, so close. Sakura tried to stop me and I was thankful towards Kakashi when he stopped her. My breathing was labored now, so ragged that I could burly hear anything else. My image, or my view, they were both blurring. Sasuke looked like a black and white haze, but I knew what my goal was. My hand was outstretched. The little chakra I had left, lighted my palm red. It made contact with his neck. I gave him a kiss once I made him turn. "Tell me." I made him see that memory over again. The day he revealed to me his true feelings.

~Flashback~

-"Rin?" I looked behind me, Sasuke was there. I nodded to him and kept walking towards the training grounds. "New jutsu?" I almost heard the smirk in his voice and I smirked as well. I nodded, not turning. He was silent afterwards as we made our way to the training grounds. I looked at Sasuke.

-"Want to train? The chunin exams are soon, and we just need to pass the third exam and we're good. If we end up fighting each other-"

-"Like I know we will…" I smirked, even though I was a little mad that he cut me off.

-"then I'll need to see what you've got." he smirked and disappeared. He knew better than to attack me head on with my bloodline trait.

Hours later we were both tired, panting heavily and covered in sweat. I was leaning on a tree when I went to my pack, a scroll was pulled out and I activated it. A lot of the contents spilled everywhere and I grabbed the food trays and water canteens. I put the rest back and put the scroll away. Sasuke was sitting on the floor, leaning against a large boulder. His hair was blown back and his face was so tranquil and peaceful. I walked to him and handed him the food after nudging him awake.

-"What were you thinking about?" I asked him, he didn't answer just kept staring past me. I shut my mouth and kept eating silently. It was late, I still have to pick up the twins from their play dates. I was about to sigh, but someone else beat me to it. I looked at my best friend.

-"Rin?" I looked at him, he knew I was listening. "Do you ever think about the future?" I looked away.

-"Of course I do, who doesn't, Sasuke?" he looked at me now, he got closer and I stiffened.

-"Who's in it?" I let my mouth fall open.

-"M-my friends…the twins….a f-family." I blushed, noticing him moving closer.

-"In mine too, but….you and the twins…" I thought he meant everything, but me and the twins. "Do you know why….I let them call me Otou-san?" I waited for him to continue. "because, because I want to believe that -you're my new family. I want you to be who my children call mother and who yours call father." his breathe tickled my face now from the proximity.

-"Sasuke…" I leaned in, kissing him. "Me too." I smiled, a rare sight indeed, but not as rare as when Sasuke smiles, which he did. I looked at him and leaned my head on his shoulder, wrapping my hands around him. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." I told him. He wasn't ever good with words, so I just accepted it when his embrace tightened. I was surprised he had been able to verbalize what he had said earlier.

~End Flashback~

I waited for him to respond, I knew he couldn't move. Not from my hold. My heart gave a painful tug and I collapsed. My hold on him gone. Sasuke stood there, blanking out and I thought I saw tears collect into his eyes, maybe it was hopeful thinking. I clutched my chest now. I couldn't feel the air entering my lungs. I just felt pain. I heard people screeching my name, but they sounded so far away. I was gasping now, trying to get oxygen to fill my lungs, but it wasn't working. Arms wrapped themselves around me, but I saw no face now, everything-everything completely- looked like a swirl of colors. I had a feeling that I was near the end. That I'd die soon, in the arms of someone with a rapid heart beat, strong, yet cold arms. My eyes were closing, and I heard a set of boisterous laughter. I smiled again, sad tears streaming down my face. I'd leave them….all alone….without someone to call Okka-san….and someone to call Otou-san. I had failed. I focused my eye sight, making out the face of the person who held me. Maybe death was the closure we needed?

-"Kokoro's are strong….Kokoro's are Loyal….but maybe….not this Kokoro. Not my heart…it's been broken too many times." I felt water hit my face, it was just a drop, I knew it wasn't raining. The salty substance just mixed with my own tears before it was gone. "Please… I can't…leave them…not them…so alone." I smiled one last time. "I'm sorry Kaji, I'm sorry Mizu." My eyes closed. "I'm sorry…Sasuke." I fell limp in his arms, and that was it.

~Third Person~

The Uchiha heir held the limp body in his arms. There weren't tears streaming down his eyes. There were no sad, final confessions of undying love. The boy just glared at the woman, Rin. He was angry that she could loose so easily to him. He knew that he had the higher advantage from the beginning, no matter how small the advantage once. He was angry because she had earned this strength on her own and above all he was mad at her for giving him that chance to strike that blow. His curse mar activated when he was in peril. His instincts just took over and he had let that blade slide in through her left shoulder blade.

Team 7 all watched the woman, hoping to see any vital signs on the red eyed girl's part, but none came. Sakura tried to get close, and maybe inspect her, but the Uchiha just glared at her. She stopped cold in her tracks, that look frightened her to no end. The Uchiha gave one final look at the girl in his arms, embraced her and placed her on the snow covered ground. His team mates just watched, shocked that their leader had shown _this much_ emotion and towards a woman at that! Sasuke moved suddenly, his old blonde companion ready to ram his Rasengan into him.

-"Damn you!" the blonde's eyes were filled with rage, chakra taking form around his body into a small fox-like shape, only with two tails. "Why?! You knew-you knew she still loved and-and you still killed her cold blood!" he shouted. The Uchiha said nothing. "I'll bring you back Sasuke. If it's the last thing I do!" he ran at the raven haired male again, this time the Uchiha unsheathed his blade. The silver haired teacher stopped his pupils.

-"Enough! Naruto, get back and calm down. If you don't you could hurt one of your own." he warned the young man.

-:But-Rin…Rin wasn't going to hurt him. She wouldn't…Kaji….Mizu…they asked her not to….she…she did it…for them." tears leaked out of the blonde's eyes. Sasuke just motioned for his companions to move on ahead, and reluctantly, they listened to their leader. "And Sasuke- Sasuke doesn't give a damn about any of them….I'd…if I was him…" his fists clentched at his side. Even though the Uchiha didn't show it, on the inside he held so much remorse. He imagined what his mother would be telling him, if she were alive that is. He came back with no positive response. He looked at the dead girl, pale, and cold. He would not let another single tear run down his cheek. He wouldn't let the tears collect in his eyes, he forced his hands open, refusing to let them clench. He would show no emotion, no matter how much he wanted to shout out for his stupid behavior.

-"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted the pinkette. Her team, at least the two that hadn't betrayed the village, looked at her. Her hand was glowing a strange green as it by passed her wounds and over her heart. "She's-she's alive! We…we have to get her back! Lady Tsunade can fix her!" she shouted, shocked that the woman had survived throughout all that blood loss. "Rin…hang on…" she whispered. Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura, taking the girl's immobile body in his hands. He ran off, Sakura was about to too. As much as she wanted to fight for Sasuke, she had another, more important priority right now. "Naruto." she called to the blonde, who just kept glaring at the floor, the chakra around him, gone.

-"She's…alive…" he whispered, he brought his tear stained face to look at his old comrade and glared. "Your lucky she's not dead, but I swear Sasuke….if she dies!" he trailed off. "I'll forget the past…and I'll hunt you down!" he shouted to him. The Uchiha smirked and was behind Naruto in an instant. His sword against his throat.

-"nice try Naruto…intimidation isn't your strong suit." he mocked poor Naruto, who still had anger written all over his face. The Uchiha's voice changed and lowered, so low that the pinkette could not possibly wish to hear. "Look after them while I'm gone." With that, he disappeared in the wind. Shocked, the Kyubi boy looked at his friend before running ahead.

At Konoha, a very angry and baffled Tsunade attended the woman's wounds, saving her. Had they brought her just a minuite later, she might not still be alive. She was glad she was alive, as were others. She was a fighter though and the next day when she awoke, she demanded she be released. Her little brothers kept her company, even though her head was else where. Her thoughts were plagued over a little boy with raven hair styled in the shape of a duck's ass and onyx eyes with pale skin that made them pop out all the more. Little did she know that, that _man_ thought of a little black haired girl with red eyes as well. 'I'll see you soon.' he promised himself as he looked over a tree, overlooking Konoha hospital, before he disappeared with the wind.


End file.
